


First Impressions

by BohoWallflower



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/F, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohoWallflower/pseuds/BohoWallflower
Summary: Alexis walks in on Mutt and Twyla, but it’s when she leaves that the conversation turns to which one of them likes her more. Twyla develops a crush.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	First Impressions

“I was just about to make some tea - do you want to come in?” the half-naked Twyla offered a very thrown Alexis as she wrapped an arm around Mutt. Also half-naked.

“Oh!” Alexis exclaimed. “No, it’s okay - I’ll leave you two alone. Um. My mom’s not feeling well, yeah. So I should go check on her. Okay. Byeeeeee.” Alexis didn’t hesitate before adjusting her purse and walking as quickly as she could away from the house.

Mutt chuckled and shut the door to his barn. “What was that about?”

“She’s new in town, I think she’s probably just trying to make a friend,” Twyla offered, dreamily slipping back into her boho sundress. “Or maybe she likes you.”

“Mhm,” Mutt smirked and rolled his eyes as they both headed to the kitchen.

“What!” She beamed and filled the kettle with water, then set it to boil. “You’ve been spending a lot of time together doing community service. You’re attractive, she’s attractive. I wouldn’t blame her for wanting to see you more often.” 

“She’s attractive?” Mutt repeated, taking two mugs down from the cupboard.

Twyla took her mug and popped a tea bag inside. “Um, yeah? I don’t know - I think you two could be cute together.”

Mutt raised an eyebrow at her and leaned back against the counter. “This is a weird conversation.”

“Why?” Twyla laughed.

“You do know we just had sex, right?” 

“Yeah, but don’t you ever think about other people? We’re not exclusive.”

“We’re not?” Mutt teased and Twyla bumped his hip with her own. “I know, I know. But to be honest, it sounds like you’re the one who has a thing for Alexis.”

Just then, the kettle started to whistle, and Twyla jumped a bit before taking it off the heat. “Sorry, what?” 

“You’re the one who keeps talking about her; I think you’re into Alexis.” Twyla had never thought about it before, but maybe her fixation on the new girl in town was indeed a crush. Mutt smirked at her silence and made a suggestion: “Next time she comes into the diner, see what happens.”

***

Like clockwork, Alexis skipped cheerily into the diner after her run. Her dirty blonde ponytail bounced behind her as she pulled out an earbud and approached the counter. “Hey Twy?” she meant it as a greeting, but everything she said seemed to end in a rising question mark. 

Twyla spun around and grinned at the sight of her. “Oh hey Alexis! How’s it going?” This was the first time she’d seen Alexis since the talk with Mutt, which apparently messed with her head more than she originally assumed. Her smile was unwavering, even if her mind was racing a mile a minute. 

“Goooood. What kind of smoothie are you making today?”

“Like a very berry… kiwi… sweet potato kind of blend.”

Alexis’s eyes went wide and her smile became a grimace. “I’ll just have an iced tea.”

“Once iced tea coming up!” Twyla’s perky voice exclaimed. She poured a tall glass, scooped in some ice and slid it across the counter to Alexis who was already sitting on a stool. She didn’t tend to stay at the diner very long, but today Twyla found herself hoping she would. There were so many things she wanted to know, but she started somewhere obvious. “Have a good run?”

Alexis furrowed her brow and then let her face soften a bit. “Yeah, it wasn’t bad.”

“I’ve never been much of a runner myself,” said Twyla, leaning her elbows on the countertop. She could feel a ramble coming on, but she was so nervous, she couldn’t stop it. “I mean, I used to run. But now I prefer to do yoga - downward dog, child’s pose, cobra - all that good stuff. Just would rather stretch out my body than put stress on my knees. Was never very good at running too far, either. More about muscle and core strength than too much cardio, you know? But you strike me as a great runner - definitely someone who knows what she’s doing and enjoys taking the time for yourself. You’ve definitely got a runner’s body, that’s for sure.” Twyla’s eyes went wide once she’d taken a breath and realized what had come out of her mouth.

Both women had grown silent. Twyla was leaning forward so much she was nearly on top of the counter, and Alexis had taken a step back. Twyla pulled back, too. She was ready for her customer to run in the opposite direction, but instead, she grinned. “Okay wow, um, that was… a lot. But thank you! Gotta keep my figure... y’know.”

Suddenly Twyla got an idea. “Hey - do you want to go for a drink sometime?”

“Oooh, yes like a girls’ night! I am so about that!” Alexis dabbed some sweat from her forehead. “Is there actually a club in this town?”

“Well, a bar.”

“Still - most fun thing I’ve been invited to so far. Let’s do it!”

Twyla beamed. “Cool - meet here at 8, we can taxi together?”

“Great, see you then!” Alexis sipped the last of her iced tea then shot Twyla a wink on her way out of the diner.

***

Twyla spent longer than she’d like to admit picking the perfect outfit for drinks. Maybe the idea had been planted in her head, or maybe she did have a crush, but however it started, these feelings were becoming real. She tied her hair in two loose braids, and found a few cheap gold bangles to dress up her jeans and flowy blouse. 

“This isn’t so bad!” Alexis was impressed as she scanned the bar for a decent spot. “Look at us, two gorgeous girls on the town.” She wasn’t wrong - compared to everyone else in the bar, these two were very dressed up. Alexis more so than Twyla, with full on silver heels, a trendy rose gold dress and her hair in a messy bun that looked flawless. She grabbed Twyla’s arm, catching her off guard, and led her off to the bar, radiating confidence as she did it. 

They approached the bartender and Alexis looked up at the selection of bottles. “I get the feeling you don’t have daiquiris.”

“I’ll have a gin and tonic!” Twyla perked up.

Alexis smiled flirtatiously at the bartender, who was definitely older than her parents. “Make that two.” He slid two small glasses with limes across the counter and Alexis raised hers, so Twyla did the same.

“To new friendships,” Twyla toasted.

“New friendships.” Alexis agreed, and they both downed their G&Ts in one gulp. “Can we get another round? Let’s make them doubles this time? In tall glasses? Thanks.” 

Twyla cringed a bit at how bossy Alexis was being, but she also couldn’t help but smirk at the situation. She was at the bar with Alexis Rose. This girl probably partied with people like Rihanna, but now she was here with her. And she seemed to be having a good time.

She paid for their now third round of drinks, which they decided to sip on instead of toss back. “How’s your family doing these days?”

Alexis shrugged. “I don’t know, not great. I miss my old life, but I’m kind of used to just travelling and problem solving, you know? It’s like an adventure! Until it’s not, and those days aren’t fun. Like I really miss my credit cards. And being able to go wherever I want in the world. Not loving sharing a room with my brother. But he’s started becoming friends with the motel girl, so I figured it was time to go all in and at least make one friend here, you know? Like it doesn’t look like things are changing anytime soon, might as well make the best of it.”

Twyla wasn’t sure if Alexis was always this open about her feelings, or if it was the gin talking, but she felt touched that this woman had decided to tell her about what it was like to live in her shoes. “Yeah, for sure,” said Twyla, taking a small step closer to Alexis. It was loud in the bar, right? She wanted to be able to hear her better. The excuse sounded dumb to her, too. Thank goodness for the alcohol because she was definitely blushing. “You know we’re here for you guys, right? Like I know you hate it here. But we care about you.”

“We?”

“Yeah - me, Mutt, Roland and Jocelyn… I know it seems like you’re disconnected here, but you have people who want to help you out.”

“Wait, is that why you asked me to come out tonight,” she gasped and took a step back. “Oh my god, is this a literal pity party?”

“No! No, I wanted to hang out with you.” Twyla beamed and downed the last half of her drink.

Alexis giggled and downed the rest of hers, too. “Okay Twy,” she said, putting an arm over Twyla’s shoulder. “So are you and Mutt like exclusive or are we here tonight to help you find someone?”

Twyla went completely numb that second Alexis had touched her, but fairly confident she heard what she said, she responded, “No, we’re not, but…”

“Ooh, perfect! What about that guy?” she obviously pointed at a scruffy man across the bar who waved back at the pair of them, and Twyla’s heart fell.

“I thought we could hang out just the two of us tonight.”

“We are hanging out!” Alexis said, her eyes locked on the scruffy guy, wiggling her fingers at him in a dainty wave. “Not all of us have cute side dishes okay, some of us want to let loose tonight.”

Even tipsy Alexis wasn’t sloppy. Twyla had to admire that. But she was heartbroken that Alexis didn’t have much intent on chatting the night away with her.

“Oh my god.” Alexis stared at the front door as it opened and Mutt came walking into the bar. “Look who it is.”

Twyla spun around to see her ‘cute side dish’. When he noticed them standing together, he raised his eyebrows suggestively at Twyla. She made a face that spelled defeat and then said, “Alexis, if you want to go say hi, I’ll stay here.”

“Oh my god, really? Are you sure?” She hadn’t taken her eyes off him for a second since he walked in the room. 

“Yeah, go for it.”

“Cool, I’ll be quick. Just a quick hello.” Alexis struck a confident pose in her high heels and strutted towards him. 

Maybe Mutt was right, maybe Twyla did have a bit of a thing for Alexis. But it was just a little thing, and it would go away. For now, it was hard to watch them talking together, and she wasn’t entirely who was making her jealous, so she turned back to the bartender and flagged him down for another round. 


End file.
